All Things Percabeth
by ChristieLaurenn
Summary: Here are 26 headcannons all about our OTP, Percy and Annabeth. Some canon, most alternate universes. . Read & Review :


**Hello there! **

**Here are 26 mini stories all about our OTP, Percy and Annabeth.**

**You may use these ideas, and make full-length one-shot out of these ideas, but PM me first.**

**Disclaimer: I own none the characters. Those all belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. I however, do own the ideas.**

**Read & Review ;}**

**[Sorry for any grammer/spelling errors.]**

* * *

**A**ggravated, Annabeth stormed out of the Poseidon Cabin, after her boyfriend, Percy carelessly threw her Olympus blueprints into the ocean. Of course later, her half-brother Malcolm played as messenger, and gave Annabeth a box that held her dry blue prints with a card attached that read

'Sorry for being a Seaweed Brain'

**B**aking was what Percy and Annabeth planned to do for their date. But after having to scrub the underground kitchen spotless with lava, the couple realized that baking_ wasn't_ one of their demigod abilities. In the end, they settled on adding blue food coloring to the pizza the Stoll twins smuggled in.

**C**hristmas Day was not supposed to be spent trying to kill a ten-headed Hydra, but both Percy and Annabeth didn't have much of a choice. It was clear that the Fates were not in a festive mood, because the couple was in serious need of Greek fire. But, after some minor burns and scratches, they agreed staying alive was much more important than eating chocolate smores around a campfire.

**D**id she want to slap him, or kiss him for being MIA for eight months? She settled on both, just to show the Romans what happens when their leader ends up across the country in an enemy camp.

**E**xcitement and nervousness filled Annabeth while aboard on the Argo ll. She had no idea on whether Percy would remember her or not, and her dreams certainly weren't doing any favors.

_I was running along besides Percy, reaching out my hand. "Thank the gods!" I called. "For months and months we couldn't see you! Are you alright?"_

_And the next three words broke my heart._

"_Are you real?" he asked me. And then I felt myself being forced to awaken. I cried, "Stay put! It'll be easier for Tyson to find you! Stay where you are!"_

_Then he was gone._

_[I do not own the little dream part. All rights to Rick Riordan]_

**F**airytales were never intertwined with Annabeth's fate or destiny. Even being in constant trouble as a demigod, Annabeth refused to be a damsel in distress

… with the exception of being saved from big, hairy spiders by her boyfriend.

**G**iggles were heard coming out of Annabeth's mouth. Every other camper was astonished, as they thought that the day that pigs flew, was the day the great Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus would giggle. Of course they had trouble keeping their own giggles covered, at the hilarious sight of seaweed covered Hero of Olympus.

**H**alf-sisters were hard to deal with. Especially half-sisters that insisted to find out every detail about your date, as if it were some difficult blueprint. Looking back on it, sometime you have to wonder if secretly, they are daughters of Aphrodite in disguise.

**I**n a relationship, a guy and girl meet and there can be an intense attraction. Almost like love at first sight. Unfortunately, that was not the case when it came to our two favorite demigods, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. In fact, it was the quite opposite.

**J**ust when Percy thought things couldn't get worse, he woke up the next morning in the infirmary with a strange tattoo on his forearm. He doesn't remember the day before, the day when he was made Preator of the Twelve Legion. He also doesn't remember the pain he received while getting the tattoo. All he remembers is his blond-haired, grey-eyed girlfriend, Annabeth. But at the thought of her, his tattoo seemed to burn slightly more, as if warning him.

**K**indle-obsessed Annabeth Chase is in a horrible accident. She wakes to find herself in a foreign land with a handsome stranger at her side who calls himself Percy Jackson. He too was in an accident. What brought them together and how do they get back to their lives.

_[Alternate Universe]_

**L**andscape designer Annabeth Chase talks to plants. She's actually a nature witch who has power over nature. When she finds that someone or_ something_ has poisoned the plants in her domain, she is bent on finding out what is going on. Her intense research leads her to an old friend, Percy Jackson.

Who is he? What does he have to do with the dying plants? And finally, if he's not behind their death, who is?

_[Alternative Universe]_

**M**ild mannered Annabeth Chase is having a horrible day. On her walk home, because her car won't start, she comes across a blond-haired man {Luke} who is harassing a woman. Fed up with the way people treat each other, she steps in to help and ends up in the hospital. Though maybe her day is looking up when a handsome black-haired, green-eyed police officer comes in to take her statement, and her _phone number._

What happened to put her in the hospital and what happens with the handsome police officer?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**N**ext door neighbor, Annabeth Chase just moved into town. When she finds herself in a power outage, she runs next door to borrow a phone. What she finds is more than she bargained for; her neighbor who she recognizes as Percy Jackson is being held at gunpoint. In the wrong place at the wrong time, what happens next?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**O**pera star, Annabeth chase is in the midst of an intense stalker story line when she finds herself being stalked in real life. Officer Jackson is assigned her case and while he definitely has the hots for Annabeth, he is also convinced that she is a drama queen and does not completely believe her story about being stalked. How does Annabeth convince him?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**P**ercy Jackson is a waiter at an exclusive New York club. Working a rowdy party for a 30 year old member, he is aggravated to find out they have hired a stripper. But when she walks through the door, nothing Percy does can keep his eyes off her. Will an average night of work turn into the most passionate night of his life?

_[Alternate Universe] {Most likely rated M}_

**Q**uiet, shy Annabeth realizes her best friend Thalia is missing. While her friend is known to have some wild escapades, she never turns her phone off and this time, there is no getting a hold of her. After five days of worrying, Annabeth finally decides to call a one night stand she has several months ago

Percy Jackson is an ex-marine and a private investigator when sulky Annabeth Chase shows up on his doorstep looking for answers about a missing friend, he is compelled to help her. What has happened to her friend and how do these two hook up?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**R**esponsible Annabeth Chase is finally ready to get married- almost. Before she begins her husband hunt, she's decided to head to New York City for one last fling. Who does she meet and how steamy does her last fling get? What happens when her vacation is over?

_[Alternate Universe] {Most likely rated M, depends on how detailed you write it}_

**S**he starts connecting with old friends and classmates on a social networking site. When Annabeth finds her high school crush online she is both delighted and dismayed to find out he is both still single and still very hot. But when she finds out he is living in the same city she moved to after high school, Annabeth cannot resist tracking him down. What does she do? What happens next?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**T**wo days before her wedding, journalist Annabeth Chase sees a photo of a man while researching a story. She's compelled to find him. Why? What happens? Who is he?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**U**nwilling Annabeth Chase is used to men throwing themselves at her. As the lead singer of a popular band, they want to notoriety of sleeping with her. This makes her damned choosey when it comes to men so when she finally finds a man she is interested in, why won't he give her the time of day?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**V**olunteering by serving at her community service is where Annabeth Chase meets a fellow comrade also sentenced to community service. What did they both do to earn community service? Where they working and what are happens when they meet?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**W**hen a wish upon a star comes true, Annabeth Chase realizes she may have wished for more than she can handle. What does she wish for? What happens?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**X**enophobic Annabeth Chase is living her ideal life in sunny California, well ideal except for the fact that she is still single. When a family tragedy strikes and she is pulled back to her parent's home town in Rome, she learns there is more to her home town than she remembers including the sexy Percy Jackson.

_[Alternate Universe]_

**Y**outh soccer coach, Annabeth Chase is used to getting yelled at by overeager and overprotective parents, but one single dad really pushes her buttons. When she is accidentally locked in a storage shed with him all heck breaks out. What happens?

_[Alternate Universe]_

**Z**any Perseus Jackson is a search and rescue volunteer in the mountains of Colorado. His summer days are often filled with rescuing climbers from peaks or rock faces, and his winters are spent searching for lost hikers, skiers, and snowmobilers. What happens to him to strand him in the wilderness? Who finds him and what happens next?


End file.
